The DigiPoke Battle
by Guardian of Mineral
Summary: When two monster that from two different dimension finally meet but this is the beginning of the disaster, one of that monster wants to destroy and rule the other dimension. Rui Akane is the person that have been said at the prophecy from a thousand years ago, if the prophecy is true then she will win. but can she did it ? and save her dimension from the disaster ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon and Digimon. Pokemon is belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Digimon ... i don't know who is it, the only i own is my imagination and my Character : Rui Akane and her brother so don't sue me, please?

AN : YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! My second fanfic and my first crossover! And one more thing I will use english so sorry for my bad grammar, I mean my very, very bad grammar anyway Please read this prologue first before you continue to next chapter, ok?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This getting worse or maybe will be the end of one of that world, the prophecy have say it :

.

" _One of the world of monster will be getting worse because the other monster will be come, destroy and take a rule of it but only one girl who have a yellow little mouse on her right shoulder, a green lizard at her right side and a blue dog at her left side. She will save everyone with four person which have come from the other dimension. And the person is * blur * Akane "_

.

She can't run or hide from her destiny. She has to face it because the fate of her world is in her hand.

.

This is begin at a small forest …

.

.

.

Petalburgh Woods …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Anyway like it? Hate it? Please Review!

Chapter 1 is up!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Now They Meet …

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon and Digimon. Pokemon is belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Digimon is belong to Akiyoshi Hongo ( finally I know it ). The only I own are my imagination and my character,

AN : first, before go to the story …. Sorry for the lateness update because you know my school getting hard because I'm 9 grade now so it'll hard to get a free time but now I'll presence you, Chapter 1!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At Petalburgh woods …

( ? POV )

" NOW GO AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE I CRUSH YOU ALL! "

" RUNNNN! "

….

" well, that will be a lesson for them … hey, is this you PokeNav ? "

" y, yes thank you so much, Ms. Akane "

" just call me Rui, now why don't you go back home before that twerps go back again ? "

" o, okay bye Rui "

" Bye "

.

My name is Rui, Rui Akane, fourteen years old from Kanto Region and I'm … a Pokemon Trainer. I have done traveling Sinnoh Region. I traveling Hoenn Region now ( _for a second time_ ), to be honest I don't have any interst about Gym Battle or a Pokemon Contest, I'm only battle it so I can pass. I have a strange ability since I was a little, I can call any Pokemon that I want for example I said Blaistoise to come here and …! Then right in front of me there was a Blaistoise! and also I can sense an aura.

.

Now me, Pichu, Grovyle and Lucario want to go out from this forest but …

" man, this's will be hard ( _what's this feeling? Something weird since we go to this forest, I can't use my sense of aura to search a way out even Lucario feel the same thing_) "

" hey guys how about we rest now? I suggest you all starving and exhausted now "

.

They all agree then we prepare foods for a lunch but when I want to set a campfire …

" …! (_What's going on, ? I think someone in danger now_) Lucario, are you feel it too? Then let's go we'll continue it later, we have to find out what's going on "

.

We all run to deep forest and find many weird Pokémon when I check it in the Pokedex the result is …

"_ERROR, CANNOT FIND THE IDENTITY "_

" ( _What! But this is the National Pokedex_ ) "

.

The only thing that I can do is describe that weird Pokémon's:

-the small creature is just like a small plant ( _just like a Sunkern but doesn't have a leaf at the top of the head _) but they have a weird eyes and mouth, they use ( _maybe_ ) a Vine Whip Attack, and they have capture three person!

-the big guy is just like a clown … with … four ,sword ( what _the hell this clown is ?_ ) and that clown just about to punch someone!

.

" STOP THAT! YOU STUPID CLOWN! " my kick hit the back of clown force it to release the person

" Who Are You ? Are you One of Them! "

…

" hey guys it's just me or this clown really talk to me ? "

" Of Course I can talk! You think all Digimon can't talk! "

…..

" Digi – what ? "

" It's Digimon the ' Digital Monster ' don't you know that ? "

" … never heard about it "

" You Make Me Angry! Redveggiemon! Teach her a lesson! "

" PICHU, GROVYLE USE QUICK ATTACK AND LUCARIO USE EXTREME SPEED "

.

That attack make the red creature confuse and suddenly get hit

.

" TAKE THIS! " The clown throw its sword luckly Pichu, Grovyle and Lucario can dodge it

" Can't you Just said who exactly you are ? "

" well but first tell that person if he want to save his friend, come to a mountain north from here "

" … you mean , Mt. Chimney at Lavaridge City north from here "

…

" whatever, I'm Piedmon shall take my leave "

" WAIT! Agh! * coughing * What a jerk clown make a smoke to escape _( … and Digimon what kind of creature is that ? ) _"

…..

" _( almost_ _forgot _) hey, are you alright ? " I'm trying to wake up him but he's still unconscionus …

" sir! Are you alright ? "

" _( who is that ? _) * shake the head to search someone * Grovyle is that you? "

Grovyle : * shake the head *

" no, then who is it? "

" hey, you there "

" * confuse * huh? Are you talking to me ? "

" yes, you quick! Look inside his jacket! '

" o, okay ' I search it but the only I found is … well I can't tell it maybe just like a device

" wh, what is this? " and from the screen …

" Finally you found me "

" WAAA! yo, you can talk too "

" no time for explain, quick! Get me out from this "

" but how, I don't know it "

" just say ' Gaomon Realize ' "

" o, okay, Gaomon Realize! "

.

Then from the screen a blue ( maybe just like an atom but this is at square form ) slowly come out from that device and form a creature like a dog with red headgear and red boxing gloves …

" thank you for doing that, what's your name, young lady ? "

" Ru, Rui Akane, hey are you his partner ? " ask me as I pointed the blonde guy behind me

" SIR! Sir , it's me Gaomon, Hang in thare "

.

Without Gaomon notice, a Voltrob rolling near us and prepared to use … SELFDESTRUCT!

" …! GROVYLE, LUCARIO USE PROTECT! "

Then Grovyle and Lucario's hand are glowing making a form of a shield around us

" what's this ? "

" it's protect. A move that enables the user to evade all attacks, PICHU USE IRON TAIL TO VOLTROB "

Pichu's tail glow dark grey and strike the Voltorb with a full power!

.

[ VOLTROB FAINTED ]

" what's going on with that ball ? "

" its okay. It' s just fainted. All the Pokemon like that too when they doesn't have energy left, hey Gaomon i camp near here, how about we go there so your partner can rest "

" o, okay, thank you for everything lady Akane "

" hey, hey you don't have to said that "

.

We go back to camp and continue prepare lunch after heal the blonde guy's wound …

" hey Gaomon want a lunch? You must be hungry "

" I, its okay lady Akane I don't hungry "

" hey, don't be shy, beside your stomach tell me about that "

" o, okay then … this is good "

" thanks, … hey can I ask you something, Gaomon ? "

" what is it? "

" you know that weird clown that I fight earlier say something about Digimon, and can you explain about that ? "

" well Digimon is … * explaining * "

.

It takes 30 minutes to explain and after that …

" and that's the answer "

…..

" errrr, somehow I don't really get it, I mean Digimon live at different world or just like that "

" isn't that a Digimon too ? " ask Gaomon as he pointed Pichu, Grovyle and Lucario who seems have a food fighting

" they're not a Digimon but a Pokemon the ' Pocket Monster ' they live with human at the wild or not "

" wow, _ ( they can live with human )_ "

" Kay, Everyone time to training "

" training ? "

" yeah, if we not training we will not get much experience on the battle field, want to join? "

" its my pleasure, lady Akane "

.

Then we training together, Lucario vs Gaomon, meanwhile …

( ? POV )

" _( nggh, my head …! Ba, bandages, why all my wound doesn't hurt? Wait a sec! back there when I was fighting against Piedmon … ) "_

" USE METAL CLAW, LUCARIO "

" DOUBLE BACKHAND " they strike just like a human against each other with a punch

" _( Ga, Gaomon … ) "_

" …! Hey Gaomon I think he's awake "

" …SIR! Thank goodness , you awake "

" Gaomon … where are we ? "

" at the Petalburgh woods, you get hurt after fighting that weird clown "

" who are you ? "

" my name is Rui, Rui Akane and this is my team member Pichu, Grovyle and Lucario, it's nice to meet you "

" my name is Thomas H. Norstein, thank you for saving us "

" it's okay, by the way, I think you are not from Hoenn Region are you ? so where did you two come from ? "

" well we are from … * explaining * "

" ….! WHAT! "

.

TBC …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

AN : mannnn, finally it's finish sorry that it's was so late, Please Review!

i will update again!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Rustboro Bomber!

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon and Digimon. Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo

AN : first thing first, I wanna say sorry again about my lateness update because you know,many school project and … I'm not feeling well now so I can't stand in front of my laptop for so long, And Now To The story! , one thing for a character that from Pokemon I'm using their Japanese name for their family name

" talking "

_( think )_

" _whisper "_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

…..

" you gotta be kidding me, y, you mean … you're from another dimension " Rui says as she doesn't believe it

" well hard to believe it but it's the truth " say Gaomon

" can I ask you something ? Akane … "

" just call me Rui, Thomas "

" o, okay Rui, I never seen those Digimon where did you find it ? "

" you mean my Pichu, Grovyle and Lucario well they're not a Digimon but Pokemon ' the Pocket Monster ' "

" Po, Pokemon ? "

" yes, take a look around you "

.

As Thomas turn around his head and see it, all the Pokemon that live at Petalburgh woods …

" are those a Pokemon ? "

" yes, you see that red caterpillar , its name is Wurmple, that wolf is Poncheyna and the big one is Mightyena, the bird that flying above us is Taillow and the one that hanging at your back is Slakoth "

" WAAA! what's it doing at my back ? "

" it's okay Slakoth always like that " Rui says as she remove Slakoth from Thomas's back " GROVYLE, LUCARIO RETURN "

" it go to inside that ball ?! "

" the name is Pokeball . it have a function to store one Pokemon "

" …! Rui, have you seen another person that have attacked by a Digimon ? "

" … let's see . o' yeah I have seen it and it reminds me that weird clown say something "

" you mean Piedmon ? "

…

" well whatever its name, he says if you want to save your friend come to mountain north from here "

" a mountain ? "

" it means Mt. Chimney at Lavaridge city "

" then I will go " Thomas says as he stand up

" and I will go to "

" Are you Serious?! Its too dangerous "

" you don't from here, are you? It' s mean you don't know about Hoenn Region beside … "

" what is it ? it's something wrong Rui ? " ask Gaomon

" I'm not sure but I have bad feeling about this "

" a bad feeling ? "

" just ignore it, let's go the next stop is Rustboro City "

.

( Rui POV )

On the way to Rustboro we still exchange information about Pokemon and Digimon and … yeah you know he is a great joker and he is good when handles a wild Pokemon even when he get a Water Gun surprise from Lombre, … he's just like my brother and … how long … how long since I lost him ?

.

( No One POV )

After a few miles …

" here we are, Rustboro city "

" wow, such a big city "

" errrm Rui, is Pokemon truly live with human without causing a trouble ? " ask Gaomon ( inside that device )

" yes, but it doesn't mean Pokemon can't causes a trouble its only depending the human , how they care the Pokemon and nature "

" hey Rui, see that building over there it say ' Pokemon Gym ' what kind of place it is ? "

" it's a place to test our skill at Pokemon Battle , once we win we will get a Gym badge "

" …! RUI ! long time no see " say a black hair girl

" Ro, Roxanne, hey how are you ? "

" I'm fine its good to see you again, hey, who's this guy, Rui? "

" this is Thomas and Thomas this is Roxanne Tsutsuji the gym leader of Rustboro Gym "

" nice to meet you, Roxanne "

" nice to meet you too, hey have you heard a new news ? "

" no, I arrive at Hoenn Region two days ago so I don't know it, what's the news ? "

" A weird Pokemon have appeared at all over Region! "

" Are You sure About That ?! "

" _( I think it's the Digimon )" _say Thomas

" yes, yesterday there was a surprised attack from that weird Pokemon, see there are many holes over there, its because the bomb attack "

" bomb attack? What do you mean ? " ask Thomas

" well that weird Pokemon attack the city with a bomb "

.

" Ms. Roxanne you got some challengers "

" ye, yes I'm coming, let's continue it later , bye you two "

" bye Roxanne "

" so, do you know the Digimon that attacking with a bomb ? "

" yes, Nanimon, BomberNanimon and Citramon "

" _( why all Digimon name's have to end with –mon )_ let's check the hole first maybe we can get some clue "

" o, okay but Rui I never expected you can thinking like that "

" well it's spontaneous "

.

They search for a clue …, but …

" …! _(this aura?! ) _"

" ng? hey Rui what's up ? "

" there, at the cave north from here. The aura is … weird "

" y, you can sense an aura ? "

" yeah, I think the owner of this aura isn't Pokemon. Its dark and huge"

" huh? The owner isn't a Pokemon …! LOOK OUT! "

.

DUAR! Many bombs are throw to the city causing many building get destroyed and suddenly a giant black ball monster is come out from the cave …

" wha, what's that thing ? "

" its BomberNanimon "

" BomberNanimon ? "

' screen change '

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**BomberNanimon**

**Level : Champion**

**Attribute : Virus**

**BomberNanimon is an Invader Digimon. He resembles Nanimon, but is grey, does not have the same goatee, and has fiery red hair.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" _( actually I don't understand about the information that Digimon ) "_

" RUI! THOMAS! Are you two alright ?! " ask Roxanne

" Roxanne, is that the weird Pokemon that you mention it ? " Rui says as she pointed to BomberNanimon

" …! That's it, but what is that behind that monster ? "

" It's Pagumon, but don't worry it's on Rookie level " say Thomas

" Roxanne, can you do this? Gather all people to Devon Corporation and tell Mr. Stone what happen, he is probably know what to do "

" okay, but you two "

" don't worry leave this to us, and one thing make sure they not see the battle "

" okay, be careful you two " Roxanne says as she run to the center of town and lead the people to Devon Corporation

.

" have any idea to defeat this giant bomb ? " ask Rui

" no. how about you ? "

" I have it, but this little crazy . Thomas can you distract BomberNanimon while I defeat all the Pagumon ? "

" yeah, are you sure about that ? " ask Thomas

" don't worry, I'm the best fighter at my hometown " Rui says as she run to the bunch of Pagumon and punch them one by one

" _( wow, what a strength for a girl )_ , GAOMON REALIZE! "

" sir, yes sir "

" GROVYLE, LUCARIO BATTLE TIME , o' right everyone this is the plan first destroy the bombs that are threw and then try to get closer to that monster " command Rui

" well then, Gaomon let's go "

.

_DNA CHARGE! _

" _Gaomon digivolve to … Gaogamon "_

.

" wow, he make it evolve " Rui says as she continue to punch Pagumon and make them to turn back to Digi – egg

" SPIRAL BLOW! " the attack hit the BomberNanimon but it doesn't make a scratch

" GROVYLE USE LEAF BLADE,

LUCARIO, MACH PUNCH,

PICHU USE IRON TAIL " … Great! The attacks make a little crack

" Thomas can you command Gaogamon to use that wind attack again ? "

" you mean Spiral Blow, sure Gaogamon attack it again with Spiral Blow! "

" yes sir! SPIRAL BLOW! "

" GROVYLE USE SOLAR BEAM,

LUCARIO, HYPER BEAM,

AND PICHU USE THUNDER BOLT! "

.

A combination attack from Gaogamon, Grovyle, Lucario and Pichu become a Ultimate Burst Attack! And hit BomberNanimon, it destroyed him and the rest of Pagumon , the result is they're become a Digi – egg …

" Yeah, we did it! …? Hey, where's Gaogamon ? "

" down here "

…

" last time I saw you, you're so big how can you become smaller again ? "

" after we finish a battle, all Digimon can degenerate to its previous form " say Thomas

" o…kay now what we gonna do with all this egg ? "

" well we have to transfer them back to Digital world "

" but how, there's no way we can transfer them all from this world ?! "

.

And suddenly a strange green light appear from the sky, it's strike down to all Digi – egg and they're floating to the sky then disappear as the sunlight appear again …

" well I will … take back that word " say Rui

" what was that light ? " ask Gaomon

" I don't know , but I'm sure all the Digi – egg go back to Digital world with that light " Thomas says as he command Gaomon to go back to that device

.

After the situation is under control, they rest at Pokemon center

The next day …

" RUI! "

" o' good morning Thomas, sorry I don't wake you up "

" its okay, Roxanne I'm sorry "

" sorry ? sorry for what ? "

" for causing much destruction at this town "

Roxanne , of course she is confuse about that " what do you mean? I thought a bunch of Voltrob did that ? "

" a bunch of Voltrob? But yesterday … " Thomas trying to give a explanation but …

" * give signal to stop * _don't tell them further more, okay _" say Rui

" o, okay _( what is exactly happening here ? ) _"

" Mr. Briney ready to go ? "

" sure Rui, anytime "

" to go where ? "

" our next destination is Dewford Island , we need a boat to get there "

.

( Thomas POV )

Then we go to Dewford Island by Mr. Briney's boat … but there's something that I want to know , what kind of a ability that Rui have, first she can sense an aura then she can wipe a memories, I think I have heard it about a kid that have an ability just like that, if Rui truly that kid its mean …! Sh, she is the kid that Commander Sampson talking about! The girl that will be save the world!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

WOHOOOOO! Finally done! I'm sorry this is so late but don't worry the next chapter will be published fast and I have make a polls and I need you to vote it the result will be used at chapter 4, okay ?

And the most important is … please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Gyarados vs Seadramon

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon and Digimon, the only I own is my character

_Hey guys, long time no see ,and thanks to be my readers everyone, I thought I never have a readers ( yeah, I know there's a view but no review ) but don't worry I will not angry to you guys because well I can be like that too read a fanfic without giving a review, so don't worry about it, and Now To The Story!_

_* doing something/ expression *_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At Dewford Island …

" I'm still don't understand why all people at Rustboro city can't remember about BomberNanimon, are you doing something to them ? "

" there's no way I can do that Thomas, it's imposible for human "

" so, it's mean you don't have an ability like that, Rui "

" yeah and … I want to ask you something , how can you end up here? Are you doing some experiment back there ? "

" no, before we end up here, we get a mission "

" a mission? Are you join an organization or something like that ? " ask Rui

" the name is DATS "

" _* confuse *_ DATS? "

" its mean Digital Accident Tactics Squad " Gaomon says as he continue chatting with Pichu ( he's still at the device )

" yeah, in DATS we have a duty to protect the town and transfer a Digimon back to Digital world "

" wow, then what kind of mission that they gives to you ? "

" well just like this we have capture Piedmon but when we nearly succeed my friend ruined the plan then a Digital gate opened and suck all of us after that we wake up at the forest and get attacked until you came "

" wow, such a tragic "

" you're right, I hope the others will be fine "

" don't worry I'll help you until you find all your friend and find a way to go back to your world, it's a promise " say Rui

…

" YO! RUI! "

" …! Hey Brawly … I guess you skip your battle for surfing again "

" no, I'm not I don't have a schedule for battle today, hey is this your ' friend ' ? " Brawly says as he shows his little finger

" _* punch at stomach * _no, he doesn't , sorry about that Thomas his name is Brawly Touki a surfer and gym leader of Dewford Island "

" _* sweetdrop * _m, my name is Thomas H. Norstein but you can call me Thomas "

" ugh, n, nice to meet you by the way, Rui I want to return this guy that I borrow it from you "

" thank you, speaking of Pokemon have you seen a weird Pokemon around here ? "

" you mean that everyone talking about hmmm, I think I have seen it, that weird Pokemon have a form just like Gyarados but it have green body and weird yellow head " Brawly says as he description it

" it is have a large red tail ? " ask Thomas

" oh yes it's have it, how do you know that ? "

" we, well I think I have seen it too "

" o…kay then see you guys later, I don't wanna miss a good wave "

" okay, be careful well do you know about that Digimon, Thomas ? " ask Rui

" I'm not sure but why you have ask about that to other people ? "

" well if I can make it to formula it become like this, Piedmon have planned something to you and your friend , but it become ruin because you're not with them so maybe he's send a Digimon to capture you or maybe to kill me too, if we can get one of that Digimon before they turn to Digi – egg we can ask them about Piedmon's base or maybe his plot, and … any question before I go on ? " ask Rui

" no, you can go on "

" and if we don't ask them about the Digimon, they will know that you're from the other dimension and … there's a folktale if a person from other dimension come to this world, it's mean … this world will be doomed, do you want to risk your life if they know that ? " Rui says as she finish the explanation

" no, I don't but thanks for the explanation, man what kind of girl are you ? can thinking so much further like that even I don't thinking about why all Digimon attacking the people "

" … _* weak smiling *_ I'm just an ordinary girl who become a Pokemon Trainer "

Then from the beach there's a big explosion along with a sound of scream

" wha, what's that ? " ask Gaomon

" I don't know but we better check it out " Rui says as she run to the beach

.

When they arrive at the beach, they see it … a horrible sight of Dewford beach, many people get hurt and some of them get a shock, the Pokemon center destroyed in a half, everything that in the beach or near it is worse very worse …

" wha, what's happening here ? " ask Thomas

" …! Brawly! are you okay ? " ask Rui

" yeah somehow , that weird Pokemon suddenly come out and destroyed everything " say Brawly

" are you … " Rui suddenly can't continue her words she's just stare at the beach and … in front of them there's a monster who continue attacking city with an attack like Hyper Beam!

" I, its Seadramon "

" Seadramon? "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Seadramon**

**Level : Ultimate**

**Attribute : Virus**

**Seadramon** **is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Sea Dramon". It has a long, serpentine body, which it uses to wreathe itself around enemies that are coming to attack, and constrict until the enemy suffocates.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" if they live at the sea … he's a water type! GO, HARIYAMA! " Brawly says as he released his Pokemon " USE FORSE PALM! "

A light ball appear ed at Hariyama's hand and ready to strike Seadramon but before it makes a contact

" WATER BREATH! " a water attack hit Hariyama very hard and making him fainted

" Hariyama Return! Man , what a strength "

" PICHU TRY YOUR THUNDER WAVE! " Seadramon get a direct hit but … " _* gasp *_ it, its not working "

.

Seadramon is angry right now! Its started to move its tail to attack!

" …! LOOK OUT! " Rui shouted as she pushed Pichu, Thomas and Brawly but the result is " KYAAAAA! " she's being thrown away to the sea because that tail

" RUI! "

.

( No One POV )

" _( damn, Seadramon will be get more advantage in the water, I have to get out from here, fast ) "_

She's trying to swimming to surface but get blocked by Seadramon and get hit again ..

" _( ugh! I'm running out of breath .. I have no choice ) "_ Rui grabs her Pokeball and release ..

.

At the surface …

" is she will be alright ? " ask Brawly

" …! Look , Over There! "

Not far from their sight , Seadramon being attacked with an attack just like Spiral Blow but little bit different

" a Twister Attack! "

" Twister ? "

" don't tell me you don't know it Thomas, Its an attack that use a vicious tornado and can make a flinch at the target "

" oh yeah, you right I forgot about it "

.

" USE DRAGON BREATH, GYARADOS "

" WATER BREA .. ! " .. something's not right at Seadramon after he gets hit ( AN : yeah, I know what you guys thinking about he's paralyze , isn't it ? )

" USE BOUNCE! " Gyarados jumps high to the air and when the timing is right …

" IRON TAIL! " Gyarados's tail become dark grey just like Pichu and strike down then suddenly a smog appear around the beach …

" where's this fog come from ? " ask Thomas

.

( Rui POV )

" Seadramon, are you still alive ? "

" wha, what do you want ? " ask Seadramon weakly

" I want to ask you some question before I finish you, is that true Piedmon wants to destroy this world ? and he used Thomas's friends to do that or there's another reason ? "

" no, master Piedmon kidnap he's friends is only to lure someone but the truth is , Master Piedmon is only a henchmen "

" a henchmen ? then who's the leader ? and who's this 'someone' ? "

" I … can't tell you about that "

" okay if you doesn't want to answer it, thank you for the information now go back to your world , you're free to go "

" yo, you just let me go ?! after all I did to that town "

" I don't have a reason to finish you, beside you just follow an order , don't you "

.

( No One POV )

When Rui raise her hand, the black jewel necklace that around her neck glow along with the strange light from the sky and strike down to Seadramon …

" are you sure you will follow that DATS person to save his friend ? " Seadramon ask as he floating away

" … yes, because … I have make a promise "

.

After that Seadramon vanish along with the light and then let's start thinking everyone about the their true leader and about this 'someone'

.

The next day, near Dewford gym …

" hey it's true there's big tornado and make the beach like this " say Brawly to his pupil

" a big tornado ? " say Thomas ( AN : they watch it from far away )

" you're surprised ? "

" but is this really permanent ? "

" hey, I already told you …

_[ FLASHBACK ]_

" _that was so cool Rui and what was tha .. * colapse * "_

" _wha, what are you doing ? "_

" _memory replacement " say Rui_

" _memory replacement ? "_

" _I wipe his memory and replace it with another one unfortunately we don't know what memory that replaced it so tomorrow we will know it "_

( AN : if you watch Bleach episode 3 when Rukia replace Orihime's memory you will know this dialog )

_[ FLASHBACK END ]_

.

" are you doing like this too at all people from Rustboro City ? "

" of course " Rui says staring the sea with a serious face " let's go then , the next stop is Slateport city "

.

To Be Continued …

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AN : Please Review everyone


End file.
